


Cargo Bay

by Silver_Ardor_Dragon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ardor_Dragon/pseuds/Silver_Ardor_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened back on the Enterprise after the Nerada was destroyed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cargo Bay

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this popped into my head while I was watching Star Trek for the umpteenth time. LOL! The rest decided to be very stubborn about being written.

_“Okey-dokey, then, if there’s any common sense in the design of the enemy ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the Cargo Bay. Shouldn’t be a soul in sight.” Engineer Montgomery ‘Scotty’ Scott_

**Kirk’s POV**

Things were surprisingly quiet. Of course that could be because we are currently ‘limping’ home. Whatever the reason, everyone is only just starting to process what has happened in the last couple of days; something there had been no time to do as it was happening. Vulcan is gone, Captain Pike is badly injured, and the ship has no warp engines, among other things.

Despite all of this the only thing that keeps running through my head is _“Okey-dokey, then, if there’s any common sense in the design of the enemy ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the Cargo Bay. Shouldn’t be a soul in sight.”_

Scotty said this just before beaming Spock, the younger one, and me on to the Nerada with about seven or so Romulans, so much for “not a soul in sight.”

Maybe I should go talk to Scotty. I’m not upset with him, it’s not like he could have known that there was anyone in the room he beamed us into. I’m just starting to think that the only way for me to get that out of my head is to go talk with him about it. Maybe I’ll see if Bones has any whiskey on board.

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\**

~ Five hours later; Dr. Leonard McCoy’s Cabin, currently shared with Cadet James T. Kirk, Acting Captain. ~

**Third person POV**

Jim poured a third shot for Scotty and himself. Handing Scotty his scotch he said, “You know there were several Romulans in that room you put Spock and me in.”

Scotty looked at him, “Really?” When Jim just nodded he grinned, “Opps!”

For a long moment Jim just stared at Scotty. _‘”Opps” that’s all he has to say? Then again it’s not like there was any grantee that we would be alone were we beamed over.’_ Suddenly he burst out laughing, confusing Scotty, who thought for sure Jim was mad when he was silent for so long.

“It’s not like you could have known that there was anyone in that area. Plus their ship didn’t seem to be broken down into a bunch of rooms like our ships are. It was a lot of open space with path-bridges and no rails.” Jim chuckled at the look on Scotty’s face, he looked like Admiral Archer had just hugged him for losing his prized beagle.  “I’m not upset. Honestly I thought I would be upset when I had time to think about it, but now that I have I can’t be upset. Like I said you couldn’t have known. Plus it all worked out.” Besides getting Captain Pike back and destroying the black-hole devise, Jim and Spock learned that they make a really good team.

The Scotsman sighed. “I know your right Jimmy, but the two of you could have been killed.” Falling into thought for a moment, Scotty went on. “I’m going to look into improving sensors, find a way to scan through shields. It could come in handy for rescues and such as well.”

Pouring them each another drink, Jim smiled. “You see, everything turned out alright.”

Scotty grinned back and downed his shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this sucks, but I figured I would post it anyway. This is my first Star Trek story.
> 
> Sorry if it seems to abruptly end. It felt to me like the conversation was over, so writing anything else just doesn’t seem to work to me. I hope you let me know what you think, good or bad.


End file.
